Syndicat Anarchiste
The Syndicat Anarchiste (founded 2633) is a large collective of anarcho-syndicalist organizations in Rildanor. The collective is the "Syndicat Anarchiste" proper, while the constituent organizations are the political party Syndicat Anarchiste (Réforme), the labor union Syndicat Anarchiste-Confédération Ouvrière Rildanorienne (SA-COR), and the militia force Syndicat Anarchiste-Armée Populaire (SA-AP). In the general elections of July 2637, the SA carried 22% of the vote, gaining 23 seats in the Sénat. It was a principal actor in the Rildanorian intervention in the Aldurian conflict. The party colors are red and black, party members are known as rouge-noirs. As the party encountered both growing support and opposition, certain of its practices were thrown into the public light. Among them are the controversial "ou ce vote passe, ou ta tête se casse" sessions, where AS legislators allegedly corner an opposition representative in private and intimidate them into voting a certain way on a particular piece of legislation. Street AS rallies are famous for both the length of their debates and speeches and for their tendency to become large illegal parties. =Positions= The "Syndicat Anarchiste" (Anarchist Syndicate) represents the renascent radical left movement of Rildanor. They are differentiated from most other political parties in Rildanor by their absolute rejection of centrism. The organization's platform is presented in the Programme de Huit Points (Eight-Point Program), also known as les huit points: :The Syndicate has a libertarian, anarcho-communist, and syndicalist program. We seek to build a new Ridanor, where cantons have the right of self-determination, where individuals are free, and where the government does not rule except by obeying the voice of the people. :As long as the Rildanorian people choose to support a government, the Anarchist Syndicate will promote the 8-Point Program: ::1. The devolution of power to the cantons and individual liberty ::2. The nationalization of all natural resources and environmental protection. ::3. The strictest regulation of capitalist exploiters and the creation of a welfare state. ::4. The redistribution of land and national wealth to the people ::5. The proud defense of Rildanor against international imperialists. ::6. The legalization of women's reproductive and sexual rights. ::7. The social acceptance of cultural, religious, and sexual diversity ::8. The emancipation of youth. =History= The SA was founded in 2633 by Geneviève Lhanka-Listakna and others who felt they could support neither the ultra-conservative (albeit economically enlightened) Front National nor the tepid status quo politics (as percieved by the urban youth that formed the core of the party) of the Liberaux Rildanoriens and the Sociaux-Démocrates. As the years went by, women, immigrants, queers, and religious minorities (Muslim, Zen Buddhist, etc.) became increasingly dissatisfied. Youth gangs came into contact with political literature, and in the multi-cultural communities that arose in the urban centers of Rildanor, the youth was further radicalized as the wealthy, white Orthodox Catholic majority further marginalized them. The party did not join the government until after long deliberations- some worried that participating in electoral politics would implicitly legitimize a government they viewed as anything but. This resulted in the preamble wording of "As long as the Rildanorian people choose to support a government..." in the present 8 Points. In a flurry of legislation highlighting its radical devolutionist platform, gained an early stronghold in Meriath. The Syndicat relocated its headquarters to Saint-Antoine, Meriath in 2634. The city is still affectionally referred to as le Sa-Sa by rouge-noirs, after the party address "Syndicat Anarchiste, Saint-Antoine," even though the party failed to carry the canton in the 2637 elections. In June 2646, with the consolidation of the Coalition for Constitutional Reform, the Syndicat Anarchiste briefly appended "(Réforme)" to its name, as did all member parties of the Coalition. In June 2647, in reflection of the republican agitation of the time, the Syndicat adopted a dual motto of Liberté, Égalité, Anarchie and Vive la République Intervention in Alduria After the 2637 elections guaranteed the Syndicat a sizable presence in the Sénat and control of half the cabinet, the party entered into a tacit alliance with the Front National. The Syndicat backed the Front in its proposal to declare war on Alduria, and lent its militia forces to an advance front into the neighboring nation. Front and Anarchist forces marched into Alduria and challenged the Mordusian armies. The rouge-noirs marched under the same flag, but under the name Syndicat Anarchiste - Armée Populaire. SA-AP flags were flown from homes and businesses throughout Rildanor, and friends and family of the militias vandalized opposition party propaganda with slogans like "on fait le SA-APotage" and "la révolution SA-APproche." Category:Rildanor